


Morning Breath

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Search for Perfection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Morning, Other, Satya is nb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Satya enjoys lying on the bed and reminiscing.This occurs sometime in the future.





	Morning Breath

Satya woke up with her back against the wall, as usual.  It was something she had gotten used to at Vishkar, back when a ten by ten cubicle was her entire home.  She had kept her bed pressed against one wall to save space, and in the process grown accustomed to the sensation of hard light against her back as she went to sleep. Even now, she did not have much space; part of living in a recommissioned Overwatch base included accepting the fact that even the roomiest bedrooms were essentially barracks, minus the complete lack of privacy.  Regardless, she had adjusted well to the space.  It did not clean as easily as her room in Utopaea, and she had to make her way around a queen-sized bed instead of the twin she was used to, but it was more of a home than Utopaea had ever been, so the exchange was well worth it.  In front of her lay Lúcio, curled up into the smallest ball he could manage.  Satya had to admit was a very small ball, given that he did not wear his prosthetics to bed.

It was almost funny how they had agreed to push their current bed into the corner in the same way.  Lúcio hadn't been opposed to it, not in any significant way.  But they both knew it was a weird request, and at the time Lúcio hadn't known much about stimming or the various forms it took.  Hell, Satya herself hadn't understood it fully; Vishkar hadn't been exactly eager to encourage her differences, even when it would have meant greater performance from her.

_Just one of Vishkar's many crimes._

It was still odd to Satya to think of her former employer this way.  In many ways, they had rescued her from a life of suffering, provided that she could have lived at all in the poverty of her village.  Of course, they had then used her for their dirty work and confined her to a cubicle when they weren't using her.  Ironically enough, it had been Lúcio who had shown her that she need not live in such conditions, even when she would have considered him a mortal enemy.

_God, and to think that was just a few years ago now._

And now, here she was, lying across from the love of her life, a man whom she once would have gladly seen imprisoned or worse.  They had both changed so much since then.  He was more driven now; not that he had ever been particularly unmotivated, but he had lacked purpose during that time, and it had shown in his tactics.  It was she, however, who had changed the most, if not in personality then in values.  She had slowly begun to question Vishkar's orders, and by the time they realized it, it was far too late for them to do anything about it.  After that, she had began to question their motivations, and eventually even their goals.  The last part had to have been Lúcio's influence, although at the time she wouldn't admit to it.  After all, she had spent her entire adolescence and adulthood under Vishkar's influence, learning and knowing only their teachings.  It wouldn't make sense to assume that she had changed such a fundamental part of her being on her own.

For his part, Lúcio had come to understand just how much structure Satya needed in her life, and why.  And in doing so, he had become part of her routine, as a friend once she left Vishkar, and eventually as a lover.  He wasn't perfect in the beginning, that much went without saying.  He had been so _chaotic_ , and had insisted that such was the only true way to live.  In many ways, he still was chaotic; even in serious situations, he rarely prepared more than a skeleton of a plan, and even more rarely followed it.  His idea of a structured lifestyle was playing hockey with the same group of people at the same time twice a week, and playing everything else by ear.

In the beginning, he had tried to force that onto her, too, not knowing that their needs were so different.  Of course, she couldn't blame him for that, not after everything; after all, had she not done the same to him?  To his family and friends?  Besides, as he had grown to know her, he also grew to understand the structure she needed, and even began to provide it where he could.

And now, here they were.  Lying together as the sun rose, still ensnared by the thrall of sleep.  Satya freed her hand from his and moved it up to his face, as if to tell him to wake up.  Of course, it probably wouldn't work.  On the rare occasions that she did wake up before him, it was generally because he had stayed up well past what was healthy, usually to help someone with whatever project they happened to be working on.  And in such cases, it would take more than a gentle nudge to wake him.

Regardless, he aware of her in some capacity, given that he stretched out ever so slightly and nuzzled into her hand in response.  She wished she could reach out with her other arm to hold him even closer, but such would require her to get out of bed and put it on, so she decided to stay and enjoy the morning as long as she could.  Still, that did not mean that she had to enjoy the morning alone.  "Babe," she whispered.  "It's time to get up."

"Mmm," came his response.  "Five more minutes."

Satya chuckled at that, but decided that no, she was not going to wait five minutes lest it turn into thirty and the beauty of the morning be gone by the time he woke up.  And so, in one deft movement, she rolled on top of him and turned his face towards her.  Clearly, this had been the right thing to do, as he finally looked up at her, yawned, and smiled.  "Well, you're quite perky this morning."

She snorted in response and lowered her face to his.  "Can't help it, waking up next to you."

"Oh, I see.  Don't suppose I could convince you to let me go back to sleep?"

"Not a chance.  Although, if you're determined to stay in bed, I can think of other ways to spend our time."

Lúcio paused, then snickered.  "Well, if that's how it's gotta' be," he said, and finally, _finally_ , brought his lips up to meet hers.  And so they shared their first kiss of the day, morning breath and all.


End file.
